Mizutori
Introduction Mizutori is a marine Vice Admiral often seen chasing a certain crew and due to her abilities she was considered a candidate to be a admiral but turned it down. Due to her actions in perusing said crew she can be considered a antagonist but at times a Anti Hero as well depending on the situation. She is also close friends with Amournyan Lily. Sh Appearance Vice Admiral Mizutori has long purple hair with a strand of it dyed blue, She also wears a light purple blindfold with light blue thread covering pale blue eyes with red lipstick and a gold necklace with a sapphire in it. She also wears a black collard shirt underneath a white one with the standard marine coat draped over her shoulders. Personality Mizutori is a believer in Absolute Justice and has a distaste for pirates though she does tolerate the Shichibukai she does not fully trust them and is at times willing to give respect though it hard to tell when she does. Abilities and Powers Master spearwomen: Mizutori is highly skilled with her weapon of choice as she is able to provide a challenge even if she is holding back Close Quarter Combat: Even though her Ji is not made for fighting in smaller spaces she is able to detach it and use it like a short ax and the other part to block or just knock opponenets out. Cat like reflexes: Although not as fast as those of the Nyan Kingdom after training with her friend her speed as well as dodging and countering have increased. She also atributs this to a feeling one gets in certain situations. As a Vice Adnrial Mizutori is capable of using Haki,and has command over lower ranking soldiers. She is strong enough to be a candidate to become an admiral and even recommended to the position but turned it down. Immense strength: Befitting her name as the Goddess of War not only is she skilled with weapons she poses strength that is surprising for her size Fengxian Slash: A powerful Slash said to cut a ship in half from the bow to the stern in one movement. (She is forbidden to use it in Impel Down due to it's power) Swordsmanship N/A Marksmanship N/A Hand to Hand Combat Mizutori is skilled in hand to hand having learned mostly from Garp she is capable of actually punching someone through a mountain or multiple buildings. Physical Strength Befitting her name as Goddess of War due to her ability to punch through a mountain she is immensely strong. Further showcasing her strength is Fengxian Slash which is a testament to her full power. Agility Endurance Weapons Ji Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Quotes Trivia Although she turned down the request to be a admiral, her name follows the scheme of the other admirals' code-names being a color and an animal Aoitori means Blue Bird and the Japanese word for blue is Ao. Sometimes people think Mizutori is her code name since it kind of follows the scheme of other admirals except her name means water bird with Mizu literally meaning water and Tori meaning bird despite the fact it is her real name Mizutori's ji bears a resemblances to Lu Bu's Fang Tian Hua Ji Fengxian Slash is named after Lu Bu's courtesy name which is fitting since Lu Bu was the greatest warrior of his time and Fengxian Slash is a powerful attack Due to her being blind she relies on Kenbunshoku Haki and her sharp senses to make up for her blindness Mizutori also travels with a Cloud Fox Mizutori has made it a personal goal to take down Shanks and any of the yonko Category:Human Category:Female Category:Marine Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Asa12